Cabin in the woods
by fairy tail-cedes
Summary: Sequel to Hotel Kinjo case! It stalks you from the shadows... watch as the hunters become the hunted! Follow Mai and the rest of the team as they face on of their toughest and brutal cases yet! rate M for graphics later...
1. Chapter 1 The curse

Author's note: I do not own ghost hunt or slender man! I don't know if I am making a sequel it will be up to the readers, so please review!

-fairytail cedes :3

The cabin in the woods chapter 1:

The curse

It was a normal day like any other, well if you could really call investigating paranormal activity normal, for them it is. Mai sat at her desk, staring at the new golden name plate, with her name engraved into its smooth surface. Mai Taniyama. Weird... why would Naru get a name plate for me now and not sooner? she thought, he's a selfish, narcissistic, jerk, who never gives a raise and is a penny pincher to the dot. Now why would he get me a name plate now?

It has been a few weeks since Naru, Mai, and Lin had returned to Japan from their six month stay in England, studying under Martin Davis to control her new and improved powers. Mai shrugged and went back to organizing the stack of past case files Naru gave her.

She pause on the Hotel Kinjo case file, the horrible memories creeped their way back into my mind remembering of her almost death. She reached up and touched the faint scar on her neck, she shivered and stacked the finished files, She stood and walked to the filing cabinet and arranged the files in proper documentation styles needed. Mai turned to head back to her desk when the bells for the front door rung. She turned with her normal smile and said "Hi welcome to Shibuya Psychic Resear... " freezing mid sentence, as she took in the sight of the women in front of her. She was covered blood with splatters of mud. Her eyes were wild and frantic, and she shook uncontrollably with fear.

"Oh my gosh! Ma'am are you okay! " Mai screamed running to her side as she began to fall forward. Mai caught and held her as she began to cry hysterically. At this time Naru and Lin had both come out of their offices to investigate all the rucuss. "Ma'am I need to go call you an ambulance, we need to get you to the hospital!" Mai began to get up when she shrieked in fear she froze and looked at her,the lady grabbed Mai's arm, her fingernails digging into her arm. Naru turned to Lin they nodded and Lin pulled out his cell calling the emergency room for an ambulance. Naru came to Mai's side and turned to the lady gathering her attention.

"Ma'am can you tell us what happened?" He asked calmly.

"I-it c...came from nowhere! We were just sitting there e-enjoying our vacation... Todashi he... it stabbed him! Every one was trapped nowhere to go, it follows you no matter what!" She cried, turning over throwing up blood, coughing trying to get air in her system. Mai touched her arm, and thats when the room seemed to tilt to the side and then everything went black.

(Mai's POV)

I stood there in front of a cabin, with a luscious forest surrounding it. A group of people were sitting around a fire pit, laughing. Something moved out of the corner of my eye I turn to see what it was when this black tentacle stabbed right through the man next to me. He gasped and screamed in pain, he was jerked back into the forest and his scream was cut short with the following crunch sound, and something that sounded like a body hitting the ground. I turned to run when suddenly I couldn't move. I stood face to face with a creature with no facial features and black attire. Blood was dripping from its arms, I gasped and it looked at me and moved towards my direction. It stopped in front of me and cocked its head side ways. The white face cracked and opened, teeth in rows began to grow sharper. The creature lunged forward and bit my arm. I screamed in pain, dropping to the ground.

Naru sat on the couch across from a sleeping Mai, he watched her carefully making sure she was okay. Ahhh who was he kidding he was just worried about Mai, but is too stubborn to confess that and give up his pride. He sighed, and leaned his head back thinking of the confession Mai gave him almost seven months ago as her final words. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud murderous shriek. Naru lifted his head and jumped off the couch and ran over to Mai. She screamed and cried grabbing her arm. Lin rushed to their sides. Naru yelled, "MAI! WAKE UP!" Mai kept screaming her lungs out, Naru frowned and slapped her. Her eyes flew open they were frantic. She looked at Naru whose mask was faulty, showing his feelings. Mai looked at him, eyes calming, slowly filling with tears. Mai lunged for Naru, crying on his shoulder. Mai held onto him as if he was her lifeline, Naru sat there and waited for her to calm down. Mai's shivered and slumped away from Naru. "Mai?" Naru asked worried.

Naru reached and touched her arm, Mai screamed in pain. Naru pulled his hand back noticing it was covered blood. His eyes widened, he took her arm and ripped her deep red sweaters sleeve. Her arm was purple and black and it was spreading.

Mai looked at her arm in fear, "That's not possible! It was just a dream" she yelled crying. Mai wobbled and fell forward into Naru. "Mai!" Naru felt her forehead, "Lin, Mai has a fever."

"What happened?" Naru said to Mai.

But she only started to cry more, "it's going to come for me... it saw me..." she cried out.

Naru looked at her confused, "Naru... thats a curse that is known as the prey... she's been marked." Lin said.

Naru stood to head to his office, but Mai grabbed his arm, "please don't leave me! It's going to be here! I don't want to be with it!" She cried begging him to not leave her.

Naru picked her up, "Lin I'm taking her back to the apartments, when the paramedics get here and help her," he said gesturing to the woman passed out on the floor. "Lock up and head there..."

Naru told him walking out of the doors heading to the parking lot. Mai clutched on to him like he was going to disappear forever. When he reached his car he unlocked it and opened the passenger side door to set Mai in. He released her, and she freaked out. "Mai... I need you to let go and buckle up so we can leave." He told her she nodded and he set her down and closed the door.

Naru walked to the other side, and got in, starting the engine, and they were soon on the way to his apartment. Mai was shaking non stop and looking worse for wear every minute that passed. They stopped at a red light and Mai just happened to look out the window, she started to scream hysterically.

Naru flinched and looked at Mai, "Mai... Mai! What wrong, what are you screaming about!" He said trying to gain her attention.

"It's here! It's over there in the alleyway!" She said pointing Naru looked but there was nothing.

"Mai I don't see anything!?" He said, but she just started to cry in fear. Naru cursed under his breath and drove away as the light turned green. A few minutes later they reached his apartment, and Naru carried Mai up and sat down on the couch with her.

He snapped his cell phone open and called Madoka, "we've got a major problem here..."

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so glad I'm able to kick start Cabin in the woods hopefully I can update daily if not I will try to update as soon as I can! But please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Family help

Author's note: I do not own ghost hunt or slender man! I don't know if I am making a sequel it will be up to the readers, so please review!

-fairytail cedes :3

The cabin in the woods chapter 2:

Family help

Previously on Cabin in the woods:

He snapped his cell phone open and called Madoka, "we've got a major problem here..."

Normal POV :

Naru hung up his phone after he talked to his dad about the turn in events. He watched as Mai's eyes darted frantically around his apartment. He stroked her silky damp brown hair in an effort to calm her down which worked she relaxed into his touch.

'Just what did she see?' He thought his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"I'm heading there now..." Lin said to him. Naru heard his car engine start.

"Okay and hurry... she's not doing good..." Naru said looking back at her. She was panting hard. And her face was extremely pale, she had dark bags under her eyes.

Naru frowned and called Mai, "Mai..." she flinched and looked at him. "I need to look at your arm..." he said bring a first aid kit over to her.

He slowly lifted her sleeve, and his mask cracked as he looked at arm. He forced his mouth shut trying to keep calm for her.

"Mai I need you to take that shirt off, I'll bring you a tank top, just take it off." Naru said standing and walking out of the living room. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Mai following him.

"Mai, what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Don't leave me..." she said tears filling her eyes.

Naru nodded and she grabbed his shirt wobbling behind him. Naru went to the bathroom got a bowl and then went to his room and Mai a tank top.

They went back to the living room and got the kit, "here take this shirt and put it on..." he said handing it to her she nodded and started to pull her shirt off.

Naru's eyes widened as he watched her milky white be uncovered, then he whipped around trying not to watch her change. It worried him how much this scared her doesn't even make her embarrassed to change in front of a guy, him.

He felt a tug on his shirt and he turned to face her. Her legs were shaking, and he knew she was running out of strength to walk. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down gently on his bed. He went to his bathroom and filled the bowl with water, and he went back to Mai.

He dipped the rag into the cool water, and squeezed it out, then placed in on her forehead. He took another rag dipped it into the water, and squeezed it out, then he carefully dabbed it around the wound.

After that he disinfected in and wrapped it gauze. He took care of the trash and got clean water before resting his head on the bed. "Thank y-you N-na-naru" She croaked out.

"Don't talk Mai sleep..." he said.

"I don't want to sleep, what if it's there?" She said as fear filled her voice.

"It won't be there... trust me" Naru grabbed her hand and held it till she drifted out into what looked like a peaceful sleep.

"Naru?" He heard Lin's voice call him.

"In hear..." he said as he watched Mai sleep.

Lin walked in the room where Mai and Naru was, "Madoka said they will be here early in the morning to see what Mai is dealing with. For now I'm going to just look through the curses on tracking and see if I find the one that she has and how to break it.

A few hours had gone by, and they were well in the evening, when there was a knock on Naru's apartment door. Lin opened the door and Madoka, Luella, and Martin came in.

"Where is she?" They asked.

"This way..." Lin said leading them to Naru's room.

They quietly entered and both Madoka and Luella smiled at the scene. Naru had fallen asleep, sitting on the floor, using the bed as a head rest. He was holding Mai's hand which was now paler than his.

Their moment of joy was over when they saw Mai's face scrunched in pain and fear. She turned pulling the hand that was connected with Narus.

He looked up groggy at Mai, "Mai?" He said softly sitting up.

She trembled and tears streamed down her face, "what are you?" She said.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so glad I'm able to update Cabin in the woods! I will post the chapters every Sunday once a week, if not I will try to update as soon as I can! But please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Prey

Author's note: I do not own ghost hunt or slender man! I don't know if I am making a sequel it will be up to the readers, so please review!

-fairytail cedes :3

The cabin in the woods chapter 3:

Prey

Previously on Cabin in the woods:

She trembled and tears streamed down her face, "what are you?" She said.

Normal POV :

Madoka and Luella walked to the other side of the bed and observed Mai. "How long has she been in this state?" Madoka asked.

Naru looked at his watch, "About 14 hours now..." he said looking to Lin and Martin.

"Lin did you find anything?" He asked looking at the tall man.

He sighed and shook his head, "The one on Mai's arm is ancient, dating further back than the ones in those books." He said looking down at Mai's bandaged arm.

Luella look at her arm, "We need to take a look at it and change the bandage at the same time." She said to Naru.

He nodded and began to remove the bandage off of her arm, Luella and Madoka gasped, even Lin, and Martin along with Naru grimaced when they saw her arm. It was purple and black lines spread from multiple puncture holes. It was like someone dumped acid on her skin, and it was just dissolving through her arm.

After looking at her arm for a moment Luella muffled a cry, "Oh my God... Dear it's hear to..." she said looking at Martin. He stiffened and nodded both of them paleing in fear.

"What's here?" Naru asked confused, Lin and Madoka listened a bit confused.

"We thought we would never have to deal with that devilish monster again..." Luella hissed.

Martin continued for his wife, "Before we adopted you and your brother we got a case from a client in America, dealing with children disappearing." He said sitting down in the chair at Naru's desk.

"And we thought it was just kidnapping till we saw this... thing..." he said running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"What thing?" Naru asked his father.

"As you know the saying words have power right, well if you get enough people believing in one thing it will be materialized..." he said

"There was this creature that was created, it's tall and slender. With lots of arms and a no face, it lurks in the shadows and takes the kids... they call it slender man." He said looking at Mai.

"Slender man..." she mumbled snapping her eyes open.

"Mai?!" Everyone said gathering around her.

She looked around at the people gathered, "Naru..." she said looking at him.

"Yes Mai?"

Tears rolled down the sides of her face, "I need to go to the cabin in those woods... I won't be able to be healed or anything unless I go to where slender man is..." she panted out.

Everyone was about protest when Mai screamed in fear and hid under her blanket. The group whipped around to find nothing, but Lin's shiki were flying around on guard and agitated. "My shiki sensed something in the corner of the room just now." Lin said as Madoka and Luella tried to calm Mai down.

"It's either it comes to us or we go to it... the only way to make Mai better is by getting rid of it." Martin said to Naru.

"And how do we do that if people believe in it so much?" Naru asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We're going to have to kill it." He said.

Naru stared at his father then back to Mai and nodded. "Lin go pack your things and I'll pack mine, we're going to head to Mai's and get her stuff. We need to go talk to the lady in the hospital, to find out where that cabin is." He said.

Naru walked over to Mai and tended to her wound when he fished he picked her up and the whole group headed to the vehicles and went to Mai's place.

They packed her things and drove to the hospital, Mai laid on the back seat and everyone left. She sat up and cried in fear, trying to open the car door when she screamed and the creature was outside the door. She did the nine cuts and it vanished, she carefully looked around and bolted into the hospital trying to find Naru.

The staff at the desk looked at her as they noticed her condition, "Ma'am are you okay? I think we need to get you to the ER Ward!" A nurse said running to Mai.

She just shook her head, "NARU!" She screamed.

Naru heard Mai's voice screaming his name and he cursed blotting back to the front where the nurses were trying to persuade her to get checked out.

Mai weakly pushed passed the nurses and ran to him, she bunched his shirt up in her fist, "how could you leave me like that?!" She cried into his chest.

The rest of the group walked up behind Naru and watched the scene. "Mai I didn't mean to leave you, you just need to rest." He calmly told her.

She shook her head, "it was there! I had to run for my life!" She yelled.

Naru swiftly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He stood there with her as she cried, till her legs gave out. He sighed and picked her up and carried her back the way they were heading while the nurses asked if she was alright and if they could help her.

Naru shook his head no and left to the ladies room, he entered and she watched as the came in nervously. He looked at her, "Ma'am you came to my office yesterday, for help well now I need yours, tell me everything about the Cabin in the woods.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so glad I'm able to update Cabin in the woods! I will post the chapters every Sunday once a week, if not I will try to update as soon as I can! But please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 The Cabin

Author's note: I do not own ghost hunt or slender man! I don't know if I am making a sequel it will be up to the readers, so please review!

-fairytail cedes :3

The cabin in the woods chapter 4

The Cabin

Previously on Cabin in the woods:

Naru shook his head no and left to the lady's room, he entered and she watched as they came in nervously. He looked at her, "Ma'am you came to my office yesterday, for help well now I need yours, tell me everything about the Cabin in the woods.

Normal POV :

The lady began to shake in fear and her breathing speed up, "she's hyperventilating" Lin said.

Madoka coaxed the woman into breathing slowly, "we know what happened, can we just have the address of the Cabin..." Naru said carrying Mai over towards her bed.

When she looked Mai in the eyes tears poured from her eyes and she nodded. They passed her a note pad and a pen, she shakily wrote the directions to the Cabin. "Please... Be careful there's no signal... and your two hours away from the nearest hospital." She warned handing the pad over to Lin. Everyone looked around then left heading back down to the van.

"We're going to have to call the rest of the group for their help." Lin said starting the van.

"Yeah, though that puts more people in danger..." Naru agreed looking down at Mai who was sleeping in his arms.

Naru opened his cell phone and called Monk, he explained the situation and Monk said he was going to pick everyone up and meet them there. Naru gave him the address and told him to bring certain supplies and to tell Ayako to be ready for anything.

He hung up and tightened his hold on Mai as she shivered in fear. He rubbed circles into her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ears as she relaxed into him silently crying.

After the two hour drive everyone stepped out of the van looked around in terror there were bodies laying, torn to pieces. Luella gasped and hid her face in Martin's chest as did Madoka with Lin. Naru hid the sight from Mai though he was pretty sure she had already seen it in her dreams. They cautiously walked to the Cabin in was big and surrounded by tall oak trees. When they made it to the door, Lin opened it and signaled for them to wait so he could check it out. He called his shiki out and they flew away and he followed.

A few minutes later he gave the okay to enter, the inside was luxurious, and had lots of space. It looked new, but soon the found a trail of blood on the floor and went to inspect. It lead to the back of the house to a door, the door was broken and clawed up.

They froze when they found this old piece of paper next to this puddle of black substance. Naru picked the old slip of paper, "what is that?" Martin asked.

"It's a old page ripped out of what looks like a diary.." Naru said turning it over to study the writing.

"What does it say?" Luella asked walking towards her son.

He handed her the paper so she could read it, she rolled her eyes at him, "You should really learn to read Kanji…" she scrunched her face and looked at the sloppy handwriting

"I can't read the date but… 'For whoever found this shall be warned it's everywhere you go, lurking in the shadows...'" she paused trying to read when Mai suddenly continued on for her.

"It won't stop till you're dead, though it leads your children away and kills all the others. I am a child that has escaped its clutches her to warn those who listen… in this diary there are pages that that I have composed to lead you to where they are…" she said swaying and passing out again.

Naru picked her back up, "well this is different there were never any pages or notes to help but to think that are people getting away from it, then that might mean it's getting weaker." Martin said.

"Oh there's more… 'for those who found this the second is hidden in the oak tree far off the east side of the lake, save them...'" she finished reading the note and the group held sorrowful faces.

Everyone went to the living room area and looked around for supplies, maps and other items that will be useful for this dangerous hunt. They waited for the rest of the group, when they heard a murderous shriek they knew that they had arrived. Monk and Ayako were turned away from the Cabin and John was pale while Masako fainted.

"What happened to them?" Ayako yelled looking at Naru.

"Where is Mai?!" they yelled rushing to him John followed with Masako in his Arms, he frowned and motioned them in the cabin.

They rushed in after him then pushed him aside, when they caught sight of Mai's fevered form, Ayako opened her large suitcase and all that was in there was medical supplies."What's wrong with her?" she asked Naru.

"We only know that she is placed under a prey curse, and she is being hunted by whatever killed those people." he told her.

Ayako tried her best but could only do so little she cried not knowing what to do, "we can put her in a protective barrier, and hide her so she can try to recover John suggested.

Naru and Lin nodded to that, and got to work with Monk and them building the barrier up, Mai woke soon after they started.

"Mai!" Monk and Ayako yelled glad she was awake.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so glad I'm able to update Cabin in the woods! I will post the chapters every Sunday once a week, if not I will try to update as soon as I can! But please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5 The page

Author's note: I do not own ghost hunt or slender man! I don't know if I am making a sequel it will be up to the readers, so please review!

-fairytail cedes :3

The cabin in the woods chapter 5

The page

Previously on Cabin in the woods:

"Mai!" Monk and Ayako yelled glad she was awake.

Normal POV :

Mai looked at everyone confused, "what is going on? What are you guys doing here?" She asked to anyone who was willing to answer.

Naru walked to her, "Mai we need to place you in a protective barrier, to keep you safe and hide you." He said sitting on the side of the bed.

"That won't work! It will still find me... we have to find the whole dairy to know what to do!" She yelled ripping off her blanket, she stood and wobbled a bit.

Her face was still flushed and she was sweating a lot, "Mai we will look for it you need to rest-" Monk started to tell her but she brushed past him and out the door.

"MAI!" The group rushed after her trying to stop her, but the more they tried the pressure around her increased.

"This is not good her powers are going to go out of control we need her calm down..." Lin said to Martin and Naru.

"How would you do that if we can't talk without making her mad?" Luella asked.

The whole group looked at Mai as the traveled through the tree, to the lake where the page told them to go.

Mai froze and before anyone could ask anything she turned brought the whole group down. She held a finger to her lips hush in everyone, then she peeked over the log and stiffened.

Naru looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the creature that stood in the center of the small clearing. It was talk and a slender muscular body, it's skin was ghostly pale. Though it was painted red, due to the blood of the victims. It's face cracked and opened revealing shape jagged teeth and endless darkness behind them.

There was a crack of a twig behind them and Mai and Naru turned to face Monk who was mouthing an apology. They turned around to check and see if the creature heard. Only to be face to face with it, Mai let out a shriek and flipped backwards. Even Naru let a yelp of surprise out, it reached its arm up turning it into separate black tentacles.

"Run!" Martin yelled.

Naru picked Mai up and ran with the group, all around them trees were exploding as the creature's tentacles whipped around aiming for them.

Mai watched over Naru's shoulder as a tentacle aimed for his heart laughed at him she squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly a force knocked her and Naru down. They rolled down a hill over a ledge straight into freezing cold water.

Naru emerged gasping for air as the rapids rushed him down the river, he looked around for Mai but could not spot her till he saw her arms reaching into the air and go under the water.

Naru pushed and kicked fighting the current till his arms caught hers. He pulled her close and wrapped a secure arm around her waist. While they traveled the river Naru protected Mai from them rocks and debris that followed.

Soon after they were dumped into a slushy lake, and they climbed out. Mai's teeth were chattering and her steps slow, "come on Mai we need to find a place to take shelter and dry off..." Naru said pulling her along.

They walked a few steps when Mai pirked up and looked around, "hello?" She said waiting for a reply.

But nothing came, "Mai what are you doing?" Naru asked.

She didn't answer, "Naru I hear someone saying 'help us' over and over." She told him.

"Don't you?"

Naru just shook his head no and Mai walked in front of him leading them down the beach of the lake. After limping for a few moments they stopped in front of this weird oak tree.

Mai laid her hand on its bark as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "it's here... the page of the diary and the call for help." She said not even asking Naru or looking at him.

Naru looked the tree up and down with his observant eye, he spotted something in the crack of the tree and carefully pulled it out.

Naru watched Mai shiver as the wind blew by his grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the grove in search for a place to call shelter.

After walking for another hour Naru found a small cave and had a fire going, "Mai take those wet clothes off so you don't get more sick." He demanded to her.

Mai blushed, "can you turn around then...?" She asked timidly.

Naru rolled his eyes but complied putting his clothe next to the fire. Mai walked up and laid hers next to his , then sat down and curled herself up in and ball sitting down.

Naru looked at her pale skin that glowed golden in the light, "what does the new page say?" She asked curiously.

Naru pulled it out and opened it though he couldn't read much of it before Mai passed out. He sighed and looked at the opening of the cave, he feel the eyes watching him but for now he just to make sure Mai was okay.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so glad I'm able to update Cabin in the woods! I will post the chapters every Sunday once a week, if not I will try to update as soon as I can! But please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams tell their sorrows

Author's note: I do not own ghost hunt or slender man! I don't know if I am making a sequel it will be up to the readers, so please review!

-fairytail cedes :3

The cabin in the woods chapter 6

Dreams tell their sorrows

Previously on Cabin in the woods:

Naru pulled it out and opened it though he couldn't read much of it before Mai passed out. He sighed and looked at the opening of the cave, he feel the eyes watching him but for now he just to make sure Mai was okay.

Mai's POV :

I opened my eyes to find a little girl staring in mine, her face close to mine and covered in dirt. She sat back as I sat up I looked around and I was still in the same cave, but Naru was not there.

I looked towards the girl, "Where's Naru?" She tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"The guy that was in all black-" I started to describe him when the girls paled and ran from the cave.

I stood and raised my eyebrow, 'well that was weird...' I thought walking out of the cave. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the afternoon sun. 'Wait a minute... it was almost evening outside how is it afternoon again? Well unless it's another day?' I thought looking around till I caught a sigh of movement to my left.

The little girl that was standing over me ran from behind a tree deeper into the forest. "Wait! I won't hurt you! Please come back!" I yelled running after her.

She darted frantically from the trees, hopping the log and tree roots that were in the way. I stumbled, tripping over the roots as I chased after her, which soon I lost her.

I stopped and rested my hands on my knee gasping for air. In the distance I heard a twig snap, looking around I noticed a change in the air. A chill ran down my spine as the prickly feeling of being watched set in.

I walked forward when I felt a small hand take mine, I flinched and looked back to see the little girl I was tugged me behind the tree with her and held a finger to her lips to silence me.

I nodded, then there was silence, no birds had sung nor anything. It was as if I was in a glass box that was sound proof. Till I heard a slight scratching mark above our heads.

I looked up to find multiple narrow black things slowly wrapping around the tree. My eyes widened and the girls paled turning and running. Thank God our hands were still attached because if she hadn't started running the creature in front of the tree we were behind would have killed us.

We ran and ran trying to find a way to escape, the girl stopped and pointed to a log on the ground when a black tentacle shot through her. The blood sprayed over me and the girl's eyes widened, when the tentacle retracted a stream of blood poured from her wound. A trail also ran down her chin from her mouth, she fell forward into my arms.

I tried doing the best I could only to not be of any use, the girl was breathing shallow breaths. She finally spoke for the first time with tears streaming down her face, "please save us... the dairy will tell you how... follow the dream to find this page..." she said before falling limp.

I looked back at the creature as it stood in the shadows of the tree and slowly my vision blurred. Before I was out the girl turned golden and entered my body.

I woke up to find Naru staring down at me, I moved to sit up pulling his jacket up as it covered my half naked body. I looked around and we were in the cave still.

My heart was beating rapidly and a few tears had escaped my eyes, Naru came over to my side and gave me my now dry clothes then turned away. I pulled my clothes back on and tapped him on the shoulder gaining his attention.

"Naru can I see the page of that diary?" I asked him. He nodded and gave it to me, carefully watching my every move.

I read over the page then folded it up and put it in my pocket, "we need to go ,Naru... I still know where to find this next page..." I muttered under my breath standing up.

Normal POV:

Mai stood and dusted her pants off, Naru stood as well he noticed early when she was unconscious the wound on her arm had begun to heal and she had also looked healthier than she did earlier.

They walked out of the cave with Naru following Mai who was leading the way. It was early morning dark but light enough to see. They walked for half an hour till Mai stopped at the spot where the little girl was murdered and reached into the log.

She squealed and tore her hand out of the log with the yellowish paper in tow. Naru took it from her hand as she rubbed her arm that scraped the rotting wood.

She looked around when she got the feeling she was being watched, she grabbed Naru's arm if fear. He looked down at her and could tell something bad was going to happen.

Naru and Mai ran trying to find any place they could, but they both knew there was nowhere they could really run to escape. Soon they took a break to breath, Mai shivered in fear and paled when she realized the seriousness of their situation.

"Naru what happened to the others? Are they okay?" She looked at him with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sure they will be alright, that's why we need to stay safe too... we need to get rid of this thing once and for all..." Naru said.

His eyes color grew a deeper shade of dark violet, Mai's eyes widened but she nodded a okay. Naru sighed when she calmed down he was just as worried about everyone else, but those thoughts would come later when they were safe.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm so glad I'm able to update Cabin in the woods! I will post the chapters every Sunday once a week, if not I will try to update as soon as I can! But please read and review!


End file.
